Total Drama Cell Block Tango
by TDSuperFan
Summary: "And now, the six merry murderesses of the Wawanakwa county jail, in their rendition of... the Cell Block Tango." Rated K for bad language


Anne Maria: Kiss

Heather: Six

Leshawna: Squish

Dawn: Uh-uh

Courtney: Cicero

Sierra: Cody

Anne Maria: Kiss

Heather: Six

Leshawna: Squish

Dawn: Uh-uh

Courtney: Cicero

Sierra: Cody

Chris: And now, the six merry murderesses of the Wawanakwa County Jail in their rendition of… the Cell Block Tango.

Anne Maria: Kiss

Heather: Six

Leshawna: Squish

Dawn: Uh-uh

Courtney: Cicero

Sierra: Cody

Anne Maria: Kiss

Heather: Six

Leshawna: Squish

Dawn: Uh-uh

Courtney: Cicero

Sierra: Cody

Anne Maria: Kiss

Heather: Six

Leshawna: Squish

Dawn: Uh-uh

Courtney: Cicero

Sierra: Cody

Anne Maria: Kiss

Heather: Six

Leshawna: Squish

Dawn: Uh-uh

Courtney: Cicero

Sierra: Cody

All: He had it coming

He had it coming

He only had himself to blame

If you'd have been there

If you'd have seen it

Courtney: I betcha you have done the same!

Anne Maria: Kiss

Heather: Six

Leshawna: Squish

Dawn: Uh-uh

Courtney: Cicero

Sierra: Cody

Anne Maria: Kiss

Heather: Six

Leshawna: Squish

Dawn: Uh-uh

Courtney: Cicero

Sierra: Cody

Anne Maria: You know how people

Have these little habits

That get you down. Like Lightning.

Lightning liked to Kiss his biceps.

No, not flex. KISS. So I came home this one day,

And I am really irritated, and I'm

Looking for a little bit of sympathy

And there's Lightning layin'

On the couch, drinkin' a beer

And Flexin'. No, not Flexin'.

Kissin'. So, I said to him,

I said, "You kiss that

bicep one more time..."

And he did.

So I took the shotgun off the wall

And I fired two warning shots...

... into his head.

All: He had it coming

He had it coming

He only had himself to blame

If you'd have been there

If you'd have heard it

I betcha you would

Have done the same!

Heather: I met Alejandro BurrosMuertos from Miskoka, Ontario

about two years ago,

And he told me he was single

And we hit it off right away.

So, we started living together.

He'd go to work, he'd come home, I'd

Fix him a drink, We'd have dinner.

And then I found out,

"Single" he told me?

Single, my ass. Not only

Was he married

... oh, no, he had six wives.

One of those cheaters, you know. So that

Night, when he came home from work, I fixed him his drink as usual.

You know, some guys just can't hold

Their arsenic.

All: He had it coming

He had it coming

He took a flower

In its prime

And then he used it

And he abused it

It was a murder

But not a crime!

Leshawna: Now, I'm standing in the kitchen

Carvin' up the chicken for dinner,

Minding my own business,

And in storms my sugar baby Harold,

In a jealous rage.

"You been seein' Justin,"

He says. He was crazy

And he kept on screamin',

"you been seein Justin."

And then he ran into my knife.

He ran into my knife ten times!

All: If you'd have been there

If you'd have seen it

I betcha you would have done the same!

Dawn: *Mit kersek, en itt? Azt mondjok, hogy a hires lakem lefogta a ferjemet en meg

Lecsaptam a fejet. De nem igaz, en artatlan

Vagyok. Nem tudom mert mondja

Scott hogy en tettem. probaltam

A rendorsegen megmayarazni de nem ertettek meg...

(What am I doing here? It is said that my lover was holding my husband down while

I chopped of the head. But it's not true. I'm Innocent!

I do not know why Scott says I did it.

I tried to tell the police but they did not understand me…)

Leshawna: Yeah, but did you do it?

Dawn: Uh Uh. Not guilty!

All: He had it coming…..

Courtney: My friend Gwen and

I did this double act

and my boyfriend Duncan,

used to travel round with us.

Now, for the last number in

our act, we did these 20 acrobatic tricks in a row.

One, two, three, four, five...splits, spread eagles,

back flips, flip flops,

one right after the other.

Well, this one night we were in Hotel Cicero,

the three of us, sittin' up

in a hotel room, boozin' and

havin' a few laughs and

we ran out of ice.

So I went out to get some.

I come back, open the door

and there's Gwen and

Duncan doing Number Seventeen-

the spread eagle.

Well, I was in such a state of shock,

I completely blacked out.I can't remember a thing.

It wasn't until later,

when I was washing the blood off my hands

I even knew they were dead.

Courtney: They had it coming

Girls: They had it coming

Courtney: They had it coming

Girls: They had it coming

Courtney: They had it coming

Girls: They took a flower

C: All along

G:In its prime

C: I didn't do it

G: And then they used it

C: But if I'd done it

G: And they abused it

C:How could you tell me

G:It was a murder

C:That I was wrong?

G:But not a crime!

Sierra: I loved my Codykins

more than I can possibly say.

He was a real artistic guy...

sensitive... a painter.

But he was troubled.

He was always trying

to find himself.

He'd go out every night

looking for himself

and on the way

he found Lindsay,

Bridgette,

Izzy, and Noah.

I guess you can say we broke

up because of artistic differences.

He saw himself as alive

and I saw him dead.

All: The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum

The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum

They had it coming. They had it coming.

They had it coming all along.

Cause if they used us and they abused us.

How could you tell us that we were wrong.

He had it coming

He had it coming

He only had himself to blame.

If you'd have been there

If you'd have seen it

I betcha you would have done the same!

Anne Maria: You kiss that bicep one more time.

Heather: Single my Ass

Leshawna: Ten times!

Dawn: Miert csukott Scott bortonbe. (Why would Scott put me in prison?)

Courtney: Number seventeen the spread eagle

Sierra: Artistic differences

Anne Maria: Kiss

Heather: Six

Leshawna: Squish

Dawn: Uh uh

Courtney: Cicero

Sierra: Cody

**Well, that was fun! When I first heard this song I absolutely loved it! And I love combining things that I love! So this idea was born. I put thought into each person for this.**


End file.
